1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a light device, more particularly to a light device to be incorporated in an artificial fishing lure to facilitate fishing during nighttime.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Presently, fluorescent sticks are used to provide adequate lighting to attract fish during nighttime fishing. The disadvantages of using fluorescent sticks for this purpose are as follows:
1. The intensity of light output by fluorescent sticks is relatively low. The useful life of the fluorescent sticks is also short since its light output becomes insufficient after 2 to 3 hours of use. PA1 2. Fluorescent sticks are coated with chemical substances which pollute the environment. PA1 3. The light output of fluorescent sticks is also affected by storage conditions such as shelf life and humidity. PA1 4. Fluorescent sticks are wasteful since they can only be used once.